Das Letzte Gefecht
by ARC N7
Summary: Unmittelbar nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns ist die Lage auf Endor für die überlebenden Imperialen aussichtslos. Die Überreste der 501. Legion sind ohne Hoffnung auf Sieg und Überleben auf sich gestellt. Sie stehen vor der Wahl: Kapitulation oder Kampf bis in den Tod!


Das letzte Gefecht

General Maximilian Veers stand schockiert im Cockpit seines zerschossenen AT-AT's und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es ist gerade 6 Stunden her dass die Rebellen den zweiten Todesstern über dem Planeten Endor zerstört hatten und langsam hatten die Rebellen Artillerie absetzen lassen.  
AT-AT's waren sehr gut gepanzert, doch dem Sperrfeuer der feindlichen Artillerie hatte sie nun nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Das riesige Fahrzeug war nun auf die Knie gegangen, um eine rechtzeitige Evakuierung möglich zu machen.  
Wahrscheinlich würde es nur noch wenige Minuten dauern, bis die Rebellen die Türen des Kampfläufers aufbrechen.  
Veers ging aus dem Cockpit in den Mannschaftsraum, in dem sich nun die letzten überlebenden Offiziere der 501. Legion versammelt hatten.  
Veers, der Kommandant der Panzertruppen von Lord Vaders Elite, hatte es noch geschafft den Stützpunkt zu evakuieren, bevor die Ewoks ihn überrannten.  
Die anderen salutierten vor ihm als er den Raum betrat. Eigentlich hatten fast alle Anwesenden den gleichen Rang, aber vor Veers hatten sie den meisten Respekt.  
Er begann unverzüglich mit der Zusammenfassung der Lage.  
Als Gentlemen, es sieht folgendermaßen aus: Der Imperator und Lord Vader sind tot, Commander Rex hat mit den Rebellen kollaboriert und die Kapitulation der 501. Legion befohlen, der Todesstern ist zerstört, die Flotte auf dem Rückzug und wir sind eingekesselt. Die Frage ist: Was jetzt?  
Was heißt hier "Was jetzt"? Wir gehen daraus und kämpfen!, sagte ein junger Lieutenant.  
Veers kommentierte den Vorschlag nicht, da er eigentlich selbst keinen Plan hatte.  
Ein Captain der Artillerie, erwiderte: Kämpfen? Wozu? Der Kaiser und Lord Vader sind tot! Es ist vorbei, aber wir müssen uns nicht sinnlos opfern. Wahnsinn ist das!  
Ich sage ihnen was das ist. Das ist Hochverrat!, brüllte der Lieutenant wütend.  
Meine Herren, sie sind Offiziere, also verhalten sie sich entsprechend!  
Dann meldete sich ein anderer Offizier zu Wort. Captain Coric. Ein knallharter Veteran der Klonkriege und fähiger Kommandant. Einer der wenigen noch lebenden Klone.  
Also ich für meinen Teil denke es ist gleichgültig was wir machen, die Schlacht ist verloren. Wir können das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen.  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und wandte sich an Veers.  
Sir, bei allem Respekt, aber wir sind Offiziere der 501. Legion. Wir dürfen den Tod des Imperators nicht überleben! Wir sind auf ihn persönlich vereidigt worden und schulden Lord Vader die Treue. Für uns endet es hier und jetzt. Ich schlage folgendes vor: Wenn die Rebellen die Türen aufbrechen, schießen wir unsere Magazine leer, laden nach und schießen uns anschließend in den Kopf.  
Das ist Wahnsinn!, sagte ein anderer Offizier.  
Bevor die anderen noch ihre Meinung abgeben konnten, drang über ein Megafon die Stimme eines Rebellen durch die Metallwände.  
Hier spricht Command Luke Skywalker von der Armee der Neuen Republik. Wir fordern sie auf, sich zu ergeben. Der Imperator und Vader sind Tod. Es ist kein weiteres Blutvergießen nötig!  
Veers war tatsächlich geneigt das Angebot anzunehmen.  
Schließlich hatte er etwas zu verlieren.  
Er hatte da draußen eine Frau und einen Sohn.  
Obwohl eine Tatsache besonders schmerzte: Sein Sohn war einer der dieser Neo-Separatisten, die Veers seit Jahren bekämpfte.  
Schließlich ergriff Veers die Initiative.  
Meine Herren, ich schlage vor dass die die den Kampf später weiterführen wollen, dort raus gehen und wir hier bis zum letzten Magazin die Stellung.  
Wie auf Kommando zogen die meisten der Offiziere ihre Blasterpistolen.  
Zwei der Männer nahmen sich einen unbenutzten, weißen Verband und öffneten die Ausstiegsluke am Boden des Läufers. Die Männer salutierten und ließen eine längere Leiter herunter.  
Auf ein andermal Gentlemen., sagte einer ein Major.  
Als beide unten angekommen waren und Veers schon hörte wie ein Rebell die Leiter hochstieg, richteten alle verbliebenen, ihre Pistolen auf die Luke.  
Bereit für ein letztes Aufbäumen gegen das Chaos das die Galaxis zu überströmen drohte.  
Bereit zu ihrem letzten Gefecht.


End file.
